Surrender
by SophieRomanoff
Summary: Natasha and Clint are forced to surrender when the enemies they are fighting have Phil. Will they all make it out alive, or will they surrender their lives to save Phil's? Day 21 of prompt challenge


Hey! Welcome to day 21!

SURRENDER

Natasha and Clint had enemies coming at them from all sides.

They were two of the most dangerous assassins in the world, but all it took was one well timed explosion and they were briefly out of commission.

They bomb had rocked the foundations around them and whilst they'd been thrown across the room, they were immediately on their feet.

The dust was stifling, crawling into their lungs and burning their eyes.

They shot out at anyone in their path, but these guys had masks and goggles and the two agents did not.

Through the smoke, Clint didn't even see the metal bar coming down on his skull until it was too late.

He crumpled and Natasha growled, fire in her eyes as she attacked those who had dared touch her hawk.

Her eyes were blinded by tears, she coughed and tried to cover her mouth with one hand and fight with the other.

An arm wrapped around her throat and she threw the man off, sliding to the floor and cracking his nose with her fist.

There were so many men still approaching her, unhindered by the smoke that was holding Natasha back.

She fought valiantly, taking down a large chunk of the agents before a wily woman wormed her way through the gap and clamped her hand down around Natasha's mouth.

The woman span them around, pushing back until they hit a wall.

Natasha kicked and hit, hurting the woman, but not enough to make her stop.

There was a blinding pain in her skull and then darkness consumed her.

She woke to a cool hand against her forehead, blinking her burning eyelids open to find Clint hovering over her.

He had a dark trail of blood down the left side of his face but seemed otherwise unhurt.

"You with me, Tash?" He asked softly, helping her into a sitting position.

"I...yeah. I'd kill for a glass of water." She unconsciously touched a hand to her throat.

"Yeah that smoke was rough." He hummed, deft fingers probing the throbbing at the back of her head.

She winced minutely, batting his hand away. "I'm alright. Nothing we haven't had a thousand times before."

Clint shrugged and dropped his hand, leaning close to her ear.

"They're watching us. Probably listening." He jerked his head in the direction of a camera pointed at them.

Natasha nodded curtly as she examined the room.

"One door, no windows, the lock looks to be a thumb print scanner, so no luck until our captors come back." She hummed.

Clint nodded and turned so his face was against the wall.

Natasha copied him, leaning her head against the wall so her hair was covering her face.

They sat like that until their captors came back.

They spent the time signing words against each other's hands, Natasha's hair hiding their movements from view.

They made their plan, and lifted their heads when the door opened.

The man that walked in, they didn't recognise, but the woman at his side was the quick little fucker that had knocked Natasha out.

One of them had obviously the right print for the scanner, so Natasha and Clint stood and readied themselves for a fight.

"Ah ah, now I know what you're thinking." The man began. "But you are going to surrender, believe me."

"From where I'm standing, it looks like you're the ones who are gonna be surrendering." Natasha said smoothly.

Clint nodded once and they leapt towards the pair, Natasha heading for the woman and Clint for the man.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, not if you want to see...who is he? Friend? Lover? Boss? Whatever. We have him, and you're gonna get on your knees for us or we slit his throat."

Clint growled lowly. "There's no way you have him." He hissed.

The man raised his eyebrow and pulled something from his pocket.

When it landed at their feet, Natasha held back a wave of nausea.

It was unmistakably Phil's tie.

Dammit, Coulson, Clint inwardly cursed. He'd been watching them throughout the mission, supposedly safe in the apartment they'd been living in for the past week.

"For all we know, that's your tie." Clint shrugged. "You're idiots, Phil is way too smart for you."

"Really?" The woman grinned, looking straight into the camera, beckoning whoever was watching with her finger.

The door opened and before the agents had time to run to it, two more men were dragging a body into the room.

Clint cursed under his breath and Natasha stiffened as the men unceremoniously dropped the body at their feet.

It was Phil, unconscious and blood at his temple.

Before either one could reach for their handler, he was being lifted again, moved back with their captors.

The woman slid a knife from her belt and pressed the tip to Phil's jugular.

"Surrender and maybe we let him leave when we're done."

Natasha swallowed back anger, shooting daggers at the woman as she got onto her knees.

Clint followed suit, growling. "You are going to die. Slowly and painfully." The archer murmured, getting an answering laugh from the man in charge.

"Say it, say you surrender to us. To the circle, say it." The woman hummed, clearly enjoying it as the knife drew he smallest drop of blood at Phil's neck.

"I surrender to the circle." Natasha spat, elbowing Clint until he said the same.

"Excellent." The man grinned. "A sound choice, I assure you."

He looked over at the woman, nodding. With a sigh, she dropped Phil.

That was when Natasha and Clint attacked.

Phil had been an unexpected hurdle, but they'd dealt with hostage situations so before anyone could drag Phil back out the room, the two assassin were raining hell down on 'the circle'.

The two agents that had brought Phil pulled out guns, firing round after round that they darted out of the way of.

Natasha felt a burning pain under her ribs but pushed forward, squeezing the life out of the woman caught under her thighs.

When she lifted her head, the three men were down and Phil was already stirring.

"Coulson? Phil, hey you're alright, look at me." Clint grunted, helping him sit up like he had with Natasha earlier.

"We don't surrender to anyone." Natasha growled at the lifeless woman, stepping over her to help with Phil.

He was already speaking, looking a little dazed but overall okay.

"God, that was way too close." Clint grunted, steadying Phil against the wall and checking him for further injuries.

Finding none, it looked like he'd just been knocked out like the both of them had, he turned to look over Natasha.

The redhead was shaky on her feet and his eyes were immediately pulled to the growing bloodstain on her cat suit.

"Shit-" he grunted, pushing himself to his feet and reaching her just as she collapsed backwards.

He just managed to catch her head and stop it cracking on the floor.

"Natasha?" He murmured, pushing his hand down on the wound just below her ribs.

She grunted at the pressure, gritting her teeth.

"It's a through and through, I can feel the bullet isn't there." She murmured. "I'll be okay, we need to get back to the safe house."

"I alerted Shield when they stormed the safe house, they're sending a team out." Phil murmured, coming over to them, slightly unsteady.

Clint pulled his gaze from his, startled when he looked down to find Natasha's eyes shut.

"Tasha?" He tapped her cheek, watching as she struggled to open her eyes.

"Alright, sweetheart, eyes on me. Keep your eyes open." He grunted, nodding at Phil as he easily lifted his partner into his arms.

They made it out and to the safe house in a matter of ten minutes, Natasha fading in and out of consciousness the whole time.

Waiting for the Shield team was harder, they took their sweet ass time getting there.

Clint had stitched up her wound as best as he could and was sitting with her in his lap, trying to trickle water down her throat when Shield finally turned up.

Natasha had been unconscious for the last hour, her pulse thready but strong as he checked.

She'd lost a lot of blood but nothing important had been hit, and when they got onto the jet and the medics started a blood transfusion, she was surprisingly resilient, lifting her head, instantly trying to find Clint.

He was sitting beside her and he smiled, brushing his thumb over her cheek.

"Hey, Tash. You scared me again." He hummed, nodding over at Phil as she began searching again.

"He's got a bit of a bump, but he's okay." He assured her, easing her back on the stretcher.

Her eyelids fluttered and Clint held her as she fell asleep, her body needing time to heal.

"You were right, Natasha." He spoke to her sleeping form as he looked from her to Phil.

"We don't surrender to anyone."


End file.
